Fix You
by Bodge
Summary: When Emma finds out the hard way that Ken won't ever be her Prince Charming, Will is there to pick up the pieces, an angsty fic with hints of Will/Emma fluff.  Contains references to domestic assault.  Oneshot.


**Fix you **- When Emma finds out the hard way that Ken won't ever be her Prince Charming, Will is there to pick up the pieces, an angsty (Emma)/fluffy (Will/Emma) fic

**Rating** - T (Contains mention of domestic assault)

**Characters** - Will and Emma

**A/N** - Reviews/concrit are loved. Lyrics (and title) are from Coldplay-fix you. And I'm from the UK, so if anything American is not quite right, please let me know and I'll fix it.

* * *

He was shocked to find her sobbing, curled into a ball on the floor by her car. "Emma" She flinched, not recognising the voice, convinced he was back to finish what he started. "Emma" the voice repeated softly and she failed to stifle a sob as she tried to curl her body tighter around itself as she felt the person crouch down beside her. "Emma, it's Will, I don't know what's happened to you but I'm not going to hurt you." She felt him sit beside her and allowed him to pull her into a sitting position. He was so gentle with her she couldn't hold back the tears any longer. Will said nothing about the blood on her face or her ripped clothes, instead holding her shaking body until her sobs calmed to soft whimpers.

"Emma" he spoke softly, "I don't want to leave you here, and I don't want to leave you on your own. Do you trust me Emma." She nodded silently, "I'm going to help you to my car, and then we can go back to my place, or to yours, whichever you feel most comfortable with."

"I don't want to go home" Emma whispered quietly, clinging to Will as he helped her to her feet. "Don't leave me" she begged as he helped her carefully into his car .

"I'm not going anywhere he promised.

Emma and will sat in silence on his sofa for a while before he spoke again, "Do you want to tell me what happened? Who did this to you?"

"Ken" Emma mumbled without looking up, "he was drunk, he wanted me to. . ." Emma shook her head, "I said no, he, he went crazy"

Will's grip on Emma tightened instinctively, "Emma" he took her chin, lifting it from his chest, "did he, y'know, do anything else?" Emma shook her head, Will heaved a sigh of relief and allowed her head to fall back onto his chest. "You need to tell the police" Will told her, knowing she wouldn't like the idea. He was right as she shook her head against his chest. "Emma" he sighed sadly, "You can't let him get away with this, I know you're scared but if you do this, if you file assault charges Figgins would get rid of him, you'd have reason to get a restraining order, you wouldn't have to see him again. If you let him get away with it you'll have to see him almost every day, and what if it happens again? But what if next time it's one of the kids he hurts, what if it's Quinn or Rachel?"

"I should just have given him what he wanted"

"No Emma." His one was harsher than he'd intended it to be and she flinched in his arms. "What he did is inexcusable. He has no right to do this to you, to make you feel like it's your fault, and he has no right to make you do things you don't want to do."

"He was so heavy ,I tried to push him off Will, I really did, but I just couldn't."

"He's easily twice the size of you Emma, it's not surprising."

"Will you take me?" she whispered so quietly Will almost didn't hear her.

"Take you where?"

"To the police station?"

"Of course I will Emma, I'll wait for you and take you home too"

* * *

Tears rolled down Emma's face as she recalled the moment Ken had attacked her. They'd agreed to be chaperones at a school dance, Ken had made no secret of the fact that he and several other members of staff had sneaked bottles of alcohol into the teacher's lounge, and he kept sneaking off to refill his cup. She recalled several occasions where she'd had to pull his wondering hands from her body, using the excuse that his behaviour was inexcusable in front of the students.

He'd approached her again after the students had left, his hands coming to rest on her bum as he pushed himself against her, forcing his tongue into her mouth. The taste of the alcohol made her want to vomit and she'd quickly made her excuses, pulling away and running to her car. She was still struggling to get the key in the lock when she felt him grab her, one hand around her waist, the other over her mouth to muffle her screams. She told the police how he'd told her she was beautiful, how he'd promised she'd be screaming his name by the end of the night, she'd told him she didn't want to, that she wasn't ready, but he'd not listened, instead beginning to tear at her clothes, sliding his hand under her shirt. Emma was petrified that he was going to do whatever it took to get what he wanted, her mind racing as she'd imagined being horrendously violated in the school parking lot. She had never been as thankful to hear Sue Sylvester complaining about Will, as it was only her leaving the building with Figgins that made Ken stop. He let her fall to the floor, kicking several times at her shaking body for good measure before leaving her in a crumpled heap. She heard him get in his own car and leave just minutes before Will found her.

Meanwhile Will sat in the waiting area, running the events of the night through his head, he couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if he'd not have stopped to chat to the new French teacher, would he have been in time to stop Emma being hurt. A police officer had been to take a statement from him and a sample of his DNA. "They'll be able to dismiss any of your DNA from her clothing" the officer had explained.

"The man who brought you in asked me to give you this, and apologise for not having anything more your style, but he says everything in there is clean" An officer told her after knocking on the door to the room Emma was in. The officer telling Will they'd be taking Emma's clothes to check for Ken's DNA reminded Will about the bag he'd quickly grabbed before taking Emma to the police station. She opened it to find a pair of his underwear, the tags still on, along with a pair of his sweatpants, a large t-shirt and an over sized hoodie. After taking pictures of her injuries and failing to convince her to go to the hospital he police had left the room, allowing Emma to change. There was something comforting, something safe about being in Will's clothes, and Emma found her resolve slipping, the female police officer returned to find her sobbing in a heap on the floor. Will had almost flown down the corridor to comfort her, and after promising the police officers he'd take care of her she was allowed to leave.

* * *

Emma had told Will she didn't want to go home, alone or not she was terrified Ken would turn up for rend two. She was therefore surprised to find herself sat in Will's car outside her apartment.

"Will" her voice was shaky, "I don't want to stay here"

"It's okay" he reached over and squeezed her hand reassuringly, "We're not staying, you need to pack some clothes, and toiletries and things, and if you pack some sheets I can put them on my bed for you, if that makes you more comfortable." He saw the look on her face and quickly reassured her, "I'll take the sofa, it's not a problem."

"No, Will, I can't ask you to do that."

"You're not asking, I'm giving it you, and I won't take no for an answer."

Emma was quick to pack a large suitcase with clothes, bedding and towels. She'd packed a fairly large bag with her toiletries and make up, and Will found her looking wistfully at the cupboard full of cleaning products under the sink.

"Bring them" Will's hand on Emma's shoulder made her flinch, and he quickly pulled it back, "I'm sorry, I didn't think."

"No, no" Emma shook her head as if she was trying to rid her mind of all thoughts of Ken, "It's okay"

"You can bring them if you want, I won't be offended if you think you need to scrub my flat from top to bottom."

Emma smiled for the first time that night, and picked a few bottles from under the sink and dropped them in the bag with her toiletries.

"Got everything?"

Emma nodded, and allowed Will to carry her bags back to his car.

"Can I get you anything? Something to eat or drink?" Will asked once they were back in his apartment, the door locked securely behind them. He smiled as he saw Emma glance at the bathroom door, "you want to shower?" She nodded silently, "through there" he told her pointing to the bathroom. "Take as long as you need, If you leave the sheets out I'll change the bed and make us both something to eat. Unless you want to make the bed yourself?"

"I'll be fine on the sofa"

"It wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me to make the lady sleep on the sofa would it? You're not going to change my mind Emma."

"Okay" she passed him the sheets and made her way to the bathroom without another word.

Will had just finished changing the bed sheets when he heard the bathroom door being flung open. "I can't get him off me" Emma sobbed as she collapsed into Will's open arms. he'd not been gone long, but he noticed she'd cleaned the dried blood from her face, revealing what looked to be a split lip, the beginnings of a black eye, and he couldn't be sure but he suspected Ken had broken her nose. Will had no idea how she was coping with the pain. The towel wrapped around her frail body did nothing to hide the scratch marks and faint bruises on her sholders and Will didn't even want to imagine what injuries the towel covered. Instead he guided her to the sofa, leaving momentarily to fetch his dressing gown, wrapping it around her to give her more dignity than the towel currently was. It took half an hour for Emma to sto sobbing, and Will smiled sadly as he saw she'd fallen asleep on him. He stood from the sofa before carefully lifting her into his arms and carrying her through to his bedroom.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" he apologised, after Emma's eyes snapped open as he laid her on the bed.

"It's okay"

Will excused himself whilst Emma changed, returning to find she'd put his dressing gown on over her pyjamas. "I thought you might be hungry" he explained, passing her a plate of toast and putting a glass of orange juice on the small table beside the bed.

"I can't eat in bed" she gasped.

Will laughed, grabbing the towel Emma had used in her shower and wrapping it around her like a bib. "There you are, there'l be no crumbs in bed now."

He sat with her until she'd finished eating, "I'll erm, see you in the morning then" he smiled, pecking her cheek and moving to leave the room.

"Will" she called after him, causing him to stop and turn to face her. "Stay". Emma knew she'd gone too far when Will left the room, and stood from the bed, shrugging the dressing gown off her shoulders and beginin to pack her things back into the bag.

"Where are you going?" Will asked as he stood in the doorway

"Home, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come here, I'll be out of your way soon."

"Emma. I don't understand, I only went to put the plate in the kitchen."

"I thought you'd gone."

"Emma, I'll be here as long as you need me to be." He smiled, holding up his dressing gown, allowing her to slip back into it. He pulled the covers back and allowed her to slip between the sheets before he stripped to his underwear, pulled on a t-shirt and climbed in beside her.

2 am and Will woke to Emma sobbing gently into his chest. "_Lights will guide you home, and ignite your bones, and I will try to fix you_" He began to sing softly to her as he tried to calm her down. "It'll be okay you know" Will told her, "I won't let him hurt you".

"I can't stay here forever Will. What if he walks free, what if there's not enough evidence and they can't charge him, he'll find me, he'll want to finish off what he started."

Will pulled Emma to sit up as she began to hyperventilate. "You need to breathe Emma, in and out, in and out" he said nothing until her breathing had calmed. "You can stay as long as you like Emma, days, weeks, months if you feel like you want too I won't say no to the company, I'll keep you safe Emma, no one's going to hurt you while you're with me."

It was four weeks before Emma returned to her apartment to collect the rest of her things, another week and her mail was being redirected to Will's flat.

The rest as they say, is history.


End file.
